Hybrid Boys
by Reo Star
Summary: Spike finds himself lost and confused when a new Wolfram and Heart employee, Max, grabs his attention. Is it love or lust - and when the time comes, will Spike be willing to own up to his own desires?
1. The Bloody Puff

Hybrid Boys

**Chapter 1: The Bloody Puff**

Angel sat in his newly acquired leather chair, and -comfy though it might have been, was proving it's self to be less of a comfort then he had hoped. Sitting across from Angel was a half demon half human that answered to the name of Max. Max was the strangest man Angel had ever encountered - and had encountered quite a few in is ever-expanding life time. Max wore blush, dark eye make-up and dark red lipstick. As if that wasn't odd enough, the man's attire consisted of a black top hat and a sort of dark plum colored suit coat with very long tails. His pants too, were black and were very tight; Angel wasn't sure how this man managed to move in them. He had on a pair of large military issue black boots and had painted his finger nails to match. Angel smirked slightly to himself as he remembered the glam rock phase of the seventies, and how perfect this 'Max' would have fit in.

"Well?" Max asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence.

Angel shook himself, he wasn't really concentrating. Max was to be a part of the new crew, and was waiting for approval from Angel. Lorne had read him just this morning and, after listening to Lorne ramble about what an amazing talent this Max was, Angel managed to learn that he was in fact a good demon-slash-human…thing. But here was Angel drifting off into la-la land instead of giving Max the good news. It really wasn't Angel's fault. He did have a lot on his mind, what with ghosty-Spike showing up a few weeks ago. What was he going to do with that Billy Idol look-a-like anyway?

"Angel?" Max called again.

"Oh, Max-yeah. Sorry. I was just um…thinking…." Angel started to fade again.

"Whoa, whoa, Angel…stay with me."

"I'm sorry, Max. It's just the new job and the whole Spike…thing…"

"So, am I in…or what?"

"Yes, you're….you're on the pay roll. Congratulations." Angel extended a hand to Max, who took it while shaking his head.

"You, Mr. Angel, need to relax." He took a puff of his cigarette. "See ya around."

Max walked out the door, and just as he left Spike faded in.

"Spike, leave."

"What, don't I get to meet the new employee?"

"He's just down the hall; I think you might be able to catch him, if you leave my office _now_."

"Nah, think I'll skip out this time. Looks like a bloody puff, that one."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "What do you want Spike?"

"Nothin', hauntin' you's proving to be pretty fulfilling at the moment."

"I don't have time Spike."

"Oh, right. Busy running you're evil empire and all."

"Spike, get --" Before Angel could finish his sentence, Spike began to fade away. "Finally."

Angel sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, at last able to catch a quick nap.


	2. They Meet

Hybrid Boys

**Chapter 2: They Meet**

Max made his way down to the lab, as he was to take the place of one of the assistants who had recently been axed…literally.

"Hey, you must be Max." A skinny girl greeted him with a handshake. "I'm Fred, head of the department."

"Oh, hey." Max smiled as Fred lead him into the lab. He examined everything closely, the white…everything…was a little intimidating, and the staff was less then reassuring. Fred seemed nice enough, but the looks he was getting from the rest were off putting. If any one should be gawking, it should be him, at them and their blinding white and mysteriously spotless lab coats.

Then, just as Max was exchanging an evil glare with some guy whose name tag read 'Knox', the ghost of someone began to fade in. He was beautiful. Dark clothing, platinum blonde hair…those high sexy cheekbones…oh, and those eyes; piercing blue eyes. Max licked his lips, wanting just one taste.

"This," Fred pointed, "is Spike. He's our current project."

Max could only stare, making Spike a tad uncomfortable. Fred broke the silence. "Uh, we're trying to bring him back, and…we have a bit of a time limit."

Max smiled. "Trying to stop him from going to Hell?"

"Well…yeah." Fred and Spike exchanged a glance.

Max tried to control his urge to mount the subject; knowing of course it would prove useless, considering the vapor-like state he was in. "Well, you're in luck kid. This happens to be my area of expertise." Max took a drag from his cigarette, never losing eye contact with Spike.

Fred could see the unease in Spike's eyes and dragged Max away to look at some of her calculations.

"You see, I've done a lot of the work...but…I just can't quite get it…there's still some part of the formula missing…it's been driving me nuts…"

Max could only barely listen to Fred's ramblings, he was preoccupied with watching Spike fade away into nothing ness.

"….if we don't do something soon, he'll be -"

"Gone."

Fred turned to Max, "Exactly."

"No, I mean he's gone. Look."

Fred turned to find the spot where there should have been the ghost of a blonde vampire, empty.

"Damnit."

Max looked at Fred. "How bad is it?"

Fred shrugged. "He's been disappearing more often, and for longer periods of time. If we don't find a way to bring him back…the next time he fades out…he might not come back."

Max smiled a put a hand on Fred's shoulder, "We'll there's two of us now. We'll find a way."


	3. Let's Explore

Hybrid Boys

**Chapter 3: Let's Explore**

Sundown…they perfect time to haunt Angel. Spike walked down the narrow corridors of Wolfram and Heart towards Angel's office. Sure he knew it was pathetic, but seeing as how he couldn't leave the city, couldn't get drunk…or laid for the matter, his only entertainment came in the form of torturing and annoying Angel. And right after drinking and getting laid, this was his favorite thing anyway. He only hoped he didn't do his little disappearing act before he reached Forehead Man's little sanctuary.

"Hey, Kid. How's it goin'?" Max nodded to Spike as he leaned against the door to Lorne's office, smoking a cigarette.

"Good as can be expected."

Max smirked. "You're just in time, Kid."

Spike sighed. He tried to get Max to stop calling him that, but the more he protested the more Max persisted. "For what?"

"My performance. Lorne's thinks I might be able to cut a record deal, so he's got some executive from some hot shot label coming tonight to see me."

"What, you gunna sing some fairy song to impress 'im" Spike wasn't offending Max. The two had become friends…or at least that's all Spike was willing to admit to. In truth, a strong attraction had begun to build - Spike fought it. The last thing he needed was Angel thinking he was a puff himself. No, Spike just shoved off the idea. It wasn't like he wasn't still attracted to girls, hell when Harmony wore those low cut shirts and tight little short skirts…he still felt that special tingle. But now, looking at Max with those skin tight black pants and red…luscious…

Spike smacked himself in the head. "I've really got to stop doing that…."

"Stop doing what?" Max asked.

"Bugger off." Spike shoved past Max and continued toward Angel's office.

"No Spike."

"I haven't said anything yet."

Angel looked up at Spike from his desk. "You're in my office, that's enough."

"Not gunna offer me a seat then?"

Angel stared coldly at him.

"Right." Spike nodded and took the liberty of grabbing his own chair, and sat down. A period of silence fallowed, during which time Spike glanced about the room and Angle continued his cold stare. "You think I'm a puff?" Spike asked in all seriousness.

"What?"

"Seriously, you think I am?"

"Spike, as much as I'd enjoy exploring your sexuality…." Angel stopped himself. Spike started to giggle.

"Well, that's somethin' I didn't know about you, mate."

"Get out Spike."

"Why don't you make me? Oh, wait…would want to get you too excited."

"Now!"

"Nope. I'm good right where I'm at."

Angel stood up and leaned on his desk.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I think you're a…how did you put it? A puff?" Spike shifted in his seat. "In fact I think your boyfriend is just down the hall in Lorne's office, why don't you two fairy's go and play."

Spike got up quickly, shocked at Angle's unusual cruelty. "Fuck you."

He walked out of the office, and faded from sight just before reaching the elevator.

Angel sat back down, feeling a little guilty.


End file.
